In recent years, vehicles have been equipped with TPMS to detect low tire pressure and alert a driver of the low tire pressure. TPMS sensors are often located inside wheel and tire assemblies of a vehicle. TPMS sensors include and are powered by a battery. TPMS sensors measure air pressure inside a wheel and tire assembly and transmit the measurement to the vehicle via radio signal.